Aaron de Bella
"Aaaron the theif for the gods, stealing everything that he wants. The collector of souls, bodies and many other items, loving their feel and the greed. The man who is the embodiment of greed, but yet is called a child of god?" —''The Jester Prince'' Aaron de Bella (ファインアーロン,Bella de Aaron) is an early detachment created from the powers of the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi, sixth born of The Hakuri Children. He was created from several parts of Demetrius bones and one of his fingers, taking 5 days to create. He is also a member and is a division commander of The Hakuri Pirates, placed incharge of handeling the funds and guarding the room where they hold said riches. Aaron is famed in his thief skills, making one or the best thief in the world. He is also famed in shape sifting, turning his whole body into one big weapon. He is famed in stealing many things, from documents to money. He is also famed for killing many officers and other nobles, which he had stolen from. Going by the name God’s Thief, Aaron is one of the best men at his skills. He rivals the assassin skills of Takashi, Genkai and Mitsuhide Kuroda. With a bounty of 200,000,000, for stealing thousands of items from nobles, government officials and Marines. He has also assassinated many low ranking nobles, Aaron had kidnapped several marine officers’ sons and they have never been heard from again. He being also part of the Hakuri Pirates, he is one of the sneakiest and trickiest thieves in the world have ever known. Appearance Aaaron is rather the most modern dressed out of all of the Hakuri Children. Aaron has rather youthful features, with short black hair that is unevenly cut, lavender eyes, and a childish face. He is technically 5 years old, but he looks to be a boy of either 17 or 18 years old. With a feminine voice, but the arrogances that of a stubborn old man. He is a lean and thinned muscled man, often called a “stick man”, by the likes of Dokugata. Aaron has three pink triangles over his eyebrow; he also wears a strange tiara on the size of his head. With strange teeth coming out of the bottom, many believe that it is part of his appearance. Because something might have gone wrong when he was in the creation process, but it has not been confirmed yet. In terms of clothing, his outfit doesn’t change much over the time skips; however he is always seen wearing a short katana with a pink sheath. Under his left arm, which is slipped in-between the folds of his cloths. He also has a tattooed number “6” on his hip, often seen or he will often pull it down to show others. That he is the sixth born Hakuri Children; so far he is the only one with such a tattoo. His outfit is very simple and affective for his skills, he wears long looses cloths. To make him faster and quiet, giving the element of surprise on others. Aaron with a white jacket zipped up all the way, covering the lower half of his fast. He wears long sleeves that hide his hands, but if was to lift his sleeves up it would reveal his nails painted a black. The jacket has black trim around the edges of the sleeves and the jacket itself; he also wears a black obi. The design of his jacket is rather strange, on the sides of the jacket. It revealed the sides of his body, which reveals the number “6” tattoo. He wears a pair of basic and slick white hakama pants, with a pair of black boots with white trim. Personality Aaron is an arrogant and boasting, insulting others for their lack of grace and many other attributes and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud. He is one of the louder of the children; he has the arrogances and boasts because of his skills as a thief, pulling off thousands of jobs. Aaron has been described as a greedy man as well, wanting money and other fancy items. He says he loves the feel of money and jeweler on his skin, often being called the embodiment of greed. He replies back that he is a child of god, so he is blessed to have such wealth and riches. Which does often make him enemies who often get jealous or such, although Aaron in his arrogant ways just brushes them aside. Aaron being a pride filled man, he thinks himself to be the most handsome of men. Being a narcissist who looks down onto others because of how ugly and inferior they are. However Aaron has shown to insult even the other Children if they failed much like yelling at the lower ranked ones. Calling them useless creations, how Aaron is fearful as well. Having cowardice deep down in his heart, Aaron seems to not fight bigger opponents that he knows who kill him. Unless he has some help, which he general does have someone with him. Although there have been sometimes where he had to escape because of such opponents. Although like his father, Aaron isn’t scared to bring civilians and innocent people into the conflict, he does whatever he can to win. However in battle Aaron can easily angry at opponents who insult him, he hates to lose and many other things. Aaron never really plays fair as well, doing whatever is needed to win or to get what he wants to steal. Often after battle he will go to the defeated opponent and kick him or her in the gut, then steal whatever he wants from them. Although rather strange traits to him is, that Aaron acts somewhat childish and feminine, with his gestures and when speaking to others. Asking others oh why even try to fight him, they know they would lose. Aaron also has an extreme hate for the likes of the men who can get the girls. He has commented that since he is the handsomest of all he should get the girl. Although it has not been confirmed if Aaron likes the opposite or the same sex. But Aaron has hinted that he likes both sexes, since he says he likes how he or she would look. Relationships Demetrius Aaron being one of the more feminine children (not to be confused with an Okama), he holds Aaron in high standards to. Aaron being a master thief, he sends the man out to steal money and other things that Demetrius needs. He has given Aaron a secret mission. Demetrius dream is to find the Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Brahma fruit. Where Demetrius can use it to become a true god, then he can create chaos forever. But sadly his search has been unsuccessful, but Aaron did find the Daburu Daburu no Mi which Takashi uses in his blade. The Hakuri Children Aaron doesn’t really respect the other children; with his famous “sorry!” it makes him a least favor among the children. Aaron and Takashi see eye to eye, Takashi has even commented that he has a bit of a crush on Aaron. Even though they are technically brothers, Takashi has countless times tried to seduce Aaron into something. With the other children, either they have a dislike for them or they rarely see him. The Hakuri Pirates Although much more different to the Hakuri Pirates, many of its members have a great respect for Aaron. Mostly because Aaron brings them gold and other treasures, easily earning their respect. Aaron also being a division commander, he is a rather different kind, he lets his members run free stealing whatever they wish from other pirates. Abilities and Powers Enhanced Strength Aaron has shown to have great strength even though he appears to be a thin and weak of a man, he is has proven many wrong. With his shapesifting abilities, he can increase and decrease his muscle mass when he wishes. He can being able to lift things with ease three times his weight and hold his own with the best of opponents. Aaron also shows that he has the ability of strength in which he can control at how much strength he can put into a punch or kick, which took him some time to master. Enhanced Speed Aaron’s speed is legendary as well, he is able to use his speed to jump and run from place to place. Since he is a thief he needs to be light of his feet, he can run with the best of them. But with his shapesifting abilities, he can increase the muscles in his legs. To him help jump and run faster, like with his strength has the ability to control the amount of speed he puts into an attack. Immense Durability Aaron has immense durability as well, considering his abilities. Being able to repair his damaged skin and limbs much faster than a normal man. Aaron has shown to being able to use haki as well, to put up a small barrier like form around the body. So he very hard to cut and attack, making him one of the more durable children. Masochist Like many of the Hakuri Children, Aaron is a masochist he does enjoy the feeling of pain. Much like many of the other children, his power does grow whenever he is hit. His Masochist skills are rather unique, he has the ability to grow stronger with every blow, but however Aaron can grow strong with ever 3 blows. He can also transform his pain into an energy like blast. He claims that it’s the emotions of his person, which forms an energy that can be manipulated. Then he can fire it out as a beam or energy blast, at his opponents often with the small of blood with it. Master Theif Aaron is a master thief being able to steal almost anything, he boasts that he has stolen over one thousands items. Each in a different shape and size, he has the skills to back it up. He uses master stealth, his speed and agility and many other attributes. Which make him a man who can rival even the most veteran of thieves, he boasts that he has even stolen from the Gorosei. Although that has not been confirmed yet, but his skills are not one to underestimate. Haki Aaron has mastered all Hakis, within his 5 years of life or so, he boasts that he can use it them all like a pro. However he boasts, because of his arrogances trying to get under an enemies skin. He has shown to really have an expert level in each, still learning more of the master techniques. But he has said that he has the basic understanding of each one. Kenbunshoku Haki With this type of haki Aaron has mastered it within the years; he has shown to have taken about 3 years to learn it fully and is still mastering it. Busoshoku Haki This haki he is the best at, being able to freely form a barrier around himself. Making it very hard to cut or injure him, he has also been seen to have formed the barrier of haki around the tentacles and such he can produce. Making them hard to cut apart as well, he has a complete mastery in this type of haki. Haoshoku Haki Since Demetrius was born with this type of haki, Aaron has the ability to use this type. It is unknown to what level he is at, but he boasts that he can down even the likes of Sentomaru and many other masters. Signature Skills Blessed Thief The Blessed thief skill is a mix of a few techniques, which is thanks to the Hakuri Hakuri no Mi. Aaron has the ability to create tentacles from his body that allows him to do many things. He also has the ability to shapesift, however this is not to be confused with Ivory’s ability for Ivory can change into the form of someone else. Aaron has the ability to transform his body into a living weapon; he has been too able to grow his limbs and such. *'Thief’s Claws'- Aaron is able to turn his fingers into claws and become extremely sharp. *'Thief’s Tentacles'- Aaron is able to produce tentacles out of his body, mostly he will created tentacles from the palms of his hands. *'Blessed Thief, Model: Octopus'- Aaron’s greatest technique, he will grow eight tentacles out of his back. He can do many different things with his tentacles than just warping around things. *'Octo Spikes'- Aaron has the ability to produce spikes out of the tips of the tentacles. He can also fire these spikes out of his hands and mouth, these spikes are special. They are created from a bone like material, which is hard to destroy. Also he puts haki on the outside of the spikes, being able to break through many Devil Fruit attacks. *'The Thief’s Ink-' Aaron having somewhat of an octo themed to his power, he has the ability to produce a thick black gas. That he uses to create a smoke screen to cover hisget aways and such, however this gas is not poisonous, but it is flammable. *'Explode!-' This technique allows Aaron to produce his black smoke like fog, if this smoke is near a flammable object. It can ignite and cause a fire, which can deal massive damage to others or object. Aaron however always seems to carry a match or a source of heat with him, just in case if he needs to use this technique. * Thief’s Blessing Model, Scorpion Tail- Aaron can transform his eight tentacles into a giant Scorpion tail, to do battle with. But the only down side is, that Aaron if he injures someone with his tail. Such as stabbing an opponent, they will not get poisoned. Quotes Trivia *Aaron is a Bisexual, having a great love for both men and women. Although he leans more to the male gender, but has also stated that he enjoys the company of some women because they think he is handsome. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Child Category:Male Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters